Envoys, Wineboys
|Next = The Beast of Toussaint |Enemies = Zorg Bandits }}Envoys, Wineboys is the first main quest in the . : Appeal to Sir Geralt of Rivia, the Bridge his Crest : Geralt of Rivia, : At the behest of our merciful sovereign, Her Illustrious Grace Anna Henrietta, we have journeyed to the Northern Realms to lay before you our mission. A terrible monster has appeared in the Duchy of Toussaint, a beast that has committed heinous crimes against her Grace's subjects. Only the Most Famous Among Witchers has the ability to destroy the Beast, thus we humbly beseech you to appear in the village of Holloway, where we shall await you in full hope that you will deign to hear of our woes and liberate our land from the clutches of fear. : Your humble servants: : Sirs Palmerin de Launfal and Milton de Peyrac-Peyran, Knights in the Service of Her Grace and the Duchy Walkthrough After you pick up and read the contract go to Holloway, after getting there you will witness a mob pleading with 2 Knights who will insist on helping them, now go talk to them. Geralt will recognize them as Palmerin de Launfal and Milton de Peyrac-Peyran, they will be happy to see him, however before anything else they will wish to help the villagers who are harassed by some bandits. You can tell them you will help or convince them to leave the matter as it is. If you decide to help Palmerin will attempt to convince them to stop their wicked ways, however they will just mock them. Now you will have 2 dialog options, if you pick the first Geralt will try to convince them to listen to him and it almost works however it will result in them insulting Anna Henrietta which the Knights cannot forgive, while the other will just skip the "last chance" part, so regardless you will have to fight the bandits. After the bandits are dead Geralt will be informed of the troubles in Toussaint, once you agree to help all 3 will head out and the quest ends. Journal entry : It was a time when there seemed to be two Geralts. One was a celebrity, at least in certain circles, while the other remained a mercenary who did dirty work for coin. At any rate, both these Geralts happened on a contract of an unusual sort, not least because it marked the start of a new adventure. And this adventure I will gladly relate. : It began in a manner most ordinary, with a notice posted on a board in Velen. The witcher read the notice and set out to see what else he could learn. : In Holloway, the witcher came upon two friends of years long past - Palmerin de Launfal and Milton de Peyrac-Peyran, who had come to Velen as emissaries of their sovereign duchess. : If Geralt helps the knights defeat the bandits: :: If you find yourself wondering why these knights errant seemed stuck in this slipshod backwater hamlet in Velen, I hasten to explain - they had decided to wage war on some local bandits. Palmerin, ever eager to resolve crises peacefully, intended to address the robbers, appeal to their sense of decency and thus direct them onto a path of virtue. Geralt expected Palmerin's rhetoric to fall on deaf ears. When the bandits arrived, Palmerin put in a valiant effort, yet ultimately a bloody fight broke out. The witcher assisted the knights from afar to deal with the local rabble. Though this could seem a somewhat unpatriotic act, there is no doubt Geralt's choice was thoroughly justified and that he had taken the moral high ground. : If Geralt dissuades the knights from confronting the bandits: :: If you find yourself wondering why these knights errant seemed stuck in this slipshod backwater hamlet in Velen, I hasten to explain - they had decided to wage war on some local bandits. Though it was a course worthy of knights of the errant variety, Geralt managed to dissuade them from pursuing it. For experience had taught him nature bears no void, and a band of hoodlums cut down to a man would soon be replaced by another, possibly of a yet meaner disposition. And after all, the knights did not have their sovereign's leave to remain in Velen indefinitely. : Yet in telling a story, one should never get ahead of oneself. Suffice now to say the knights delivered their message, and the witcher agreed to take on the contract. He then promptly set off for Toussaint in their company to face the Beast that tormented the duchy. And thus the adventure was underway. Objectives * Look for a new contract on notice boards in Velen. * Meet the knights from Toussaint in Holloway. * If Geralt offers to help defeat the bandits: ** Help Palmerin and Milton defeat the bandits. (50 ) * If Geralt stalls on taking the offer: ** Go with Palmerin and Milton to Toussaint. Trivia *Two of the sketches of The Beast of Beauclair are references to creepypasta's Slender Man. Notes * You need to have finished A Poet Under Pressure quest in order to start this one. ar:مبعوثون من أرض النبيذ de:Gesandte und Männer des Weins Category:Blood and Wine quests